Only One Night
by Kamaila
Summary: The battle for Naraku is over. What will happen now? Inu/Kag ONE-SHOT-COMPLETE First one-shot!


A/N: Hey everyone

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for not updating Living a Lie if you are reading it, I am currently working on the next chapter, but I thought I would stop to write a short little one-shot with my favorite couple; Inuyasha and Kagome. So I hope you enjoy! Also, sorry if the POV or whatever gets a little hard to understand. The lines are switching views and what people are doing, so it may go back in time or something like that. Also, this is a long one shot, but I wouldn't just skip to the end.**

**WARNING:**** This does contain a lemon and I will not be responsible for the innocence that has been taken from you if you read this and you are under the age of 18. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and the gang.**

It was late one evening and the gang was finally resting after the final battle with Naraku. Everything was right in the world. Naraku was dead and the Shikon No Tama was complete, no shards remained. What else could anyone want?

Kagome shifted in her sleep, she was dreaming, and Inuyasha was not sure what. Everyone was sleeping other than he, for some reason, he could not sleep. Was it because he didn't feel safe, that something bad was always bound to happen? Or was it that Kagome was in heat and he could not just fall asleep for every time she stirred, her scent woke him out of his sleep? Both.

Inuyasha was as happy as could be and with Naraku gone, he could barely control himself from taking Kagome as his when she was in heat. Yet he never did for fear that Naraku would just kill her in the end if he knew he and she were mates.

Inuyasha sighed. It was going to be a long night, just like the past few nights. He laid down on his back and closed his eyes. 'How much longer can I control myself?' He thought. 'Her scent is becoming unbearable and I am tempted to just take her while I sleep.'

'Do it.'

'What?' Inuyasha thought. 'Where's that voice coming from?' He then knew. It was his youki trying to take over, trying to make him ravish her while she slept. 'Go away!'

'I can't.' Is all the voice said. 'I am a part of you, so I cannot; I am just trying to get you to do what you want to. You want to take her as your mate. You cannot stop it. You will not be able to control yourself through another day with her like this. I will take over. She will be yours.'

'No!' Inuyasha screamed in his head. 'I do not want that! I want her to want me in return, not have me take her while she is asleep. I want her to enjoy it… I want her to scream my name…' Inuyasha thought, a problem growing bigger in his pants as he thought about him taking her as his.

'I will leave for now, but I will be back. I will be back when you are taking her as yours. I will be that one that is there during that. It will not be you.'

Then the voice just left his head. 'Well wasn't that weird…' Inuyasha thought. 'Kami… she smells so good…' Inuyasha then shook his head trying to get her out of his mind. It was soon so be sunrise, soon that he could be himself again, where he could yell at Shippo… watch Sango slap Miroku… all the things that would get his mind off of taking Kagome as his.

Inuyasha then closed his eyes again and tried to fall asleep but failed miserably.

Around 7 'o' clock, Kagome stirred and then opened her blue grey eyes. She yawned and then turned over to see everyone else was awake already.

"You guys could've just woken me up ya know… I would've cooked breakfast or something…' Kagome then smelled the outdoor air and smiled. Then, when she smelled whatever was cooking she frowned. "Scratch that, I sill am cooking. Miroku, you know you aren't the best cook in the world."

The monk over the fire just smiled. "Well it's better than waking you up they way I would." He then got slapped by Sango who was standing behind him.

"Sorry for not waking you Kagome. I _told_ them it was a better idea, but they just didn't want to wake you." Sango smiled at her friend who was still lying down.

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sitting up.

"Oh, he went to the river to take a bath. I can go get him for you if you want." Miroku standing, preparing to leave to go get his friend.

"No, that's ok, I'll get the food started and then I'll go and get him. Besides, I don't think he would appreciate a guy looking at him." Kagome and Sango started laughing and Miroku just ignored them.

After Kagome was done with getting the food started, she stood up and walked towards the woods. "Which was is the river again?" She asked.

"Just keep walking that way and you'll get to it in about 5 minutes." Sango said not turning around to face her friend.

Kagome just nodded and walked off into the dense woods. She loved how the outdoors smelled, all the fresh air, the wind and the birds making sounds, music to Kagome ears. She soon heard the flow of the river and smiled. It was soon before she saw Inuyasha turned, his back towards her. He didn't even notice that Kagome was over in the bushes.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She had seen Inuyasha without a shirt on, but when her eyes journeyed down into the water, she blushed. She now knew why Miroku had wanted to come instead of her. She had thought he would sense her walking and get dressed, but he seemed oblivious to her standing there.

She just stood there admiring his body. His long silver hair sticking to his back and dripping water down. She couldn't help but stare at the sight that was under the water. She never knew why he preferred to take a bath in the cold river than the warm hot springs that were not that much farther from their camp, just in the opposite direction.

"You like what you see, Kagome?" Inuyasha said turning around to the now blushing girl.

Kagome quickly turned around not to see what she most wanted to. She heard Inuyasha get out of the water and walk up behind her.

Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder and twisted her around.

"Answer my question."

"I just came here to tell you…" Kagome blushed again. "To tell you that we are going to eat soon." Kagome then took his hand off of her shoulder and then started to walk away.

Inuyasha growled. "Answer my question, Kagome."

"No." Kagome said rudely and then walked into the woods again, still blushing. 'Kami… He looked so good with the water dripping down his chest…' Kagome thought as she walked away.

Inuyasha just sighed and followed her.

"Kagome, you're cooking is terrific!" Sango said while shoving food into her mouth. "Miroku's cooking is terrible compared to this stuff!"

Kagome smiled. "Well, I do now how to cook… but nothing that I make compares to my mom's cooking."

"I beg to differ!" Sango laughed and then kept eating.

"Inuyasha, aren't you going to eat anything?" Kagome asked the hanyou that was sitting in the tree above her head.

"Not hungry." Is the only reply that came from the hanyous mouth.

"Oh come on Inuyasha! Her cooking is great!" Miroku yelled, looking at his friend. "Come down here and eat!"

"I said I'm not hungry!" Inuyasha yelled.

Everyone sighed.

"Whatever you say Inuyasha… I was going to cook you ramen…"

In a second Inuyasha was crouched right before Kagome, just inches away from her face. Kagome's breath was caught in her throat again like it was earlier.

"In that case… I am hungry."

Kagome smiled and stood up and walked over to the still burning fire and started to boil the water that was needed for Inuyasha's favorite dish.

"I was thinking, I am running out of supplies here and I need to go back to my time and pick some up. So I was thinking we would head back to Kaede's village and stay there for a few days till I get back. Hell, we could even settle down there if it's fine with her since Naraku is gone and everything…"

"That sound's like a great idea Kagome, I am tired of sleeping on the ground anyways." Sango said sighing.

"Sounds great to me." Miroku said.

"Keh." Is all that came out of Inuyasha's mouth and Kagome frowned.

"Kaede!" Kagome yelled walking into the old ladies hut.

"Oh Kagome! How nice to see you. I heard the great news. I am proud of you, now everyone can live without fear or the occasional attack from a normal demon."

Kagome smiled. "You should thank everyone, Kaede." Kagome then remembered what she was going to ask. "We were also wondering if we could settle—" Kagome couldn't finish for she was tackled by Shippo.

"Shippo!" Kagome hugged the young fox demon.

"Kagome I missed you!" He yelled snuggling his head into Kagome chest.

"I missed you to Shippo. I am sorry you didn't get the chance to be there when we fought Naraku, just is was too dangerous."

"I understand. I've been busy here playing with the other kids anyways."

"That's good to hear Shippo." Kagome the let the young demon and watched him run off to play with his friends.

"So what were you saying Kagome?" Kaede asked.

"Oh! Right, we were wondering if we could settle down here in the village, make it our home. We would build out huts on the outskirts of the village."

"That's sounds wonderful, I don't see why you would even need to ask. We would be honored to have the people who slayed Naraku living here in the village."

Kagome smiled and then hugged Kaede. "Great, I will tell everyone and then I need to be off to go to my era to pick up supplies." Kagome said then she practically jumped out of the hut she was so happy.

"Kaede said that it was fine, we can start to work on the huts at once!"

Sango and Miroku smiled. "Kagome, I won't be sharing a hut with you…" She looked at Miroku and smiled, as well as Kagome.

"I figured Sango. I knew it from day one."

"But-"

"I'm not stupid Sango. I knew it before you two did."

Sango ran up and gave Kagome a hug and then ran back to Miroku.

"One condition though Sango."

"What is it Kagome?"

"Shippo has to live with you two for a while… I'm not sure how long it will be for me to have my hut up and everything…"

"Why don't you live with Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed.

"Don't tell me you haven't-"

"No, I haven't Sango. Where is Inuyasha anyways?"

"I don't know, he just ran off all of a sudden." Sango said.

Kagome then knew. She looked into the sky and saw the soul collectors.

"Kikyou…" Kagome muttered then ran off towards the well.

"Inuyasha, I am so glad to see that you came to me." Kikyou said to the hanyou in front of her.

"What do you want Kikyou?"

"You know what I want Inuyasha. Naraku is dead, you can finally come to hell with me and we can be together forever."

"Kikyou…"

"Don't tell me you've changed your mind Inuyasha. You promised you would go to hell with me." Kikyou laughed. "Or are you meaning to tell me you have fallen in love with my reincarnation?" Kikyou looked at Inuyasha and then stopped laughing. "You have, haven't you?"

Inuyasha just nodded.

"But you have a prior promise to me Inuyasha." Kikyou's voice had heartbreak in it. "She is just like me, you fell in love with me, not her. She IS me."

"She isn't you Kikyou."

Kikyou laughed again. "Well, I really don't care if you don't want to go to hell with me. I will just stay around until you finally decide to go with me." Kikyou took a step towards Inuyasha. "You know, it kills her on the inside when you run off to see me. It kills her to think that you still love me and you see me when you look into her eyes. It just kills her, to know that you think about me all the time and don't dare take a second look at her."

"Shut your trap Kikyou."

Kikyou was surprised when she heard Inuyasha's words then smiled. "It just kills her, to know that I hold your heart in my hands and no-one, not even she can take it out. I dangle it in front of her, just out of her grasp."

"I am not going to hell with you Kikyou." Inuyasha said sternly. "Not now, not ever. I love Kagome. She is nothing like you and when I look into her eyes, I see her, not you. Yes, I used to love you, but you are no longer the Kikyou that I loved back then. You are not the Kikyou that pinned me to the tree with her arrow. You are not the Kikyou that I fell in love with years ago. You have no heart to give, so why do you say that you have mine when you don't? My heart is in the hands of Kagome, and you cannot take that away."

"But does she know that Inuyasha? Does she know that she has your heart? Does she know that you came here to me just to say that you won't go to hell?" Kikyou smirked. "She thinks that you came here to go to hell with me, not to refuse."

"Why can't you just leave me alone Kikyou? You want me to be happy don't you?"

"Well… yes, I want you to be happy, I guess."

"Then leave me be. Leave me to live my life happily with Kagome at my side. Let me love the person that I love. Let me forget about you. Forget about me Kikyou. It is never going to happen. I will never love you again when my heart is already taken. I cannot love a person who has no heart, a person that has no heart. A person made out of earth that can crack."

Kikyou's smile soon turned sad, she looked up, yet, it was not at Inuyasha. "I guess… I guess you are right. I will leave you alone Inuyasha. I will go to hell by myself… I want you to be happy." Kikyou then got a half smile and a chuckle. "And if that is with her… then I will be happy with that." Kikyou then took steps back and then a red glow surrounded her and she started to sink into the earth. "I love you Inuyasha." She said as she submerged. After a few minutes, the red glow went away and then Kikyou was gone.

There was a crackle in the bushes.

Kagome ran like her life depended on it. 'He can't go to hell with her! I won't let he take him with her!' She yelled in her mind. She knew Inuyasha went to Kikyou. She knew that Kikyou meant to take him with her to the underworld. She wasn't going to stand for it.

She was out of breath when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyou together. She stood quietly. When Kikyou looked up, she looked right at Kagome. Her breath didn't come out, her heart skipped a beat. Kikyou was sad.

"I guess… I guess you are right. I will leave you alone Inuyasha. I will go to hell by myself… I want you to be happy." Kikyou then got a half smile and a chuckle. "And if that is with her… then I will be happy with that." Kikyou then took steps back and then a red glow surrounded her and she started to sink into the earth. "I love you Inuyasha." She said as she submerged. After a few minutes, the red glow went away and then Kikyou was gone.

Kagome smiled. Inuyasha didn't go to hell with Kikyou. She had Inuyasha still with her. Never to be bothered by her ever again. 'Maybe, Kikyou wasn't such a bad person after all.' Kagome thought as she ran back towards the well, she made a sound but ran quicker for Inuyasha not notice. She couldn't stop laughing at how Kikyou didn't take the love of her life with her, she didn't know what she would do without Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't bother going to the sound for he thought it was just an animal and he ran back to the village as fast as possible. He wanted to tell Kagome how he felt. He wanted to tell Kagome as soon as possible.

"Where's Kagome?" Inuyasha said coming to a halt in front of Sango and Miroku.

"She went to her time to get the supplies she needed. Remember?" Sango said, answering his question.

Inuyasha nodded and then ran towards the well and jumped right in, being engulfed in a blue light. After a few seconds, he was in Kagome's time. He jumped out of the well and into Kagome's house through the window.

By the sounds of things, Kagome was in the shower and no-one else was home. Inuyasha smiled. 'This is perfect.' Inuyasha said to himself. 'I get to have Kagome alone…'

'And you get want you want the most, her body.'

'Why are you back again?' Inuyasha groaned.

'I told you I would be back. I am going to take control of your body.'

'You know what, screw you! I don't want you here, I don't want you in my head, I don't want you taking control of me!' Inuyasha yelled in his head.

'That hurts. You know, the only way she can become your mate is if you bite her while you are in your demon side.'

'I will find another way!'

'There is no other way Inuyasha.'

'There has to be, now, get out of my mind!'

'As you wish.'

Like that the voice in Inuyasha's head was gone. "Thank god…" Inuyasha muttered to himself and then lay down on Kagome's bed. 'She's still in heat…' Inuyasha thought as he smelled Kagome's bed with her scent all of it.

After around 20 minutes, the water from the bathroom shut off and the bathroom door opened. Inuyasha jumped up and went behind Kagome's door. When Kagome walked in, she shut the door, not noticing Inuyasha since she didn't look as she closed it.

She was in a towel and that was no help to Inuyasha. Water drops were running down her neck and back as well as her long legs. She reached around and pulled her hair around her neck so that it fell over her chest. Doing this, he scent got stronger and Inuyasha held his breath so he wouldn't lose control then and there.

She then walked over to her closet, humming a song that Inuyasha didn't recognize, which wasn't too much of a surprise and she picked out some clothes, and placed them on her bed. She was about to take off her towel when two strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you…" Inuyasha said huskily, placing his nose on Kagome's neck and taking in a deep breath.

"I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha just nodded into her neck.

"What're you doing here?" She asked.

"Thought you could use some help…" Inuyasha lied.

"Ok… would you mind getting out so that I can change?" Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hands and tried pulling them off of her waist, only to get a growl from deep in Inuyasha's chest. "Will you let go of me?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha's only answer was a growl.

"I'm not playing around Inuyasha. Let me go."

"No." Inuyasha's arms tightened around Kagome.

"I said let me go!" Kagome said, getting angrier by the second.

"And I said no." Inuyasha then turned Kagome around so that she could look at him. His eyes were golden and glossy.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. She never saw Inuyasha look at her like he was looking at her right now.

Inuyasha then stopped looking at her and let her go. "Sorry."

"Inuyasha…" Kagome walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder only to get him to flinch. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Inuyasha said, too quickly for Kagome's liking.

"Tell me what's wrong." Kagome then pulled on Inuyasha's shoulder, turning him to face her.

"I said, nothing is wrong. I will leave so you can get dressed." Inuyasha then walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kagome quickly got dressed and then walked down the stairs and into the living room where Inuyasha sat on the couch.

"So what did you need from here Kagome?"

"Oh… I got everything in my pack already so I am good to go."

"Then let's get going." Inuyasha said without even taking a glance at Kagome.

Weeks passed Kagome was in heat again and the huts for everyone were now built. Sango and Miroku shared one and Kagome and Inuyasha did as well.

No-one really ever saw Inuyasha much after the day at Kagome's house, not even Kagome knew why. He always came back around night when everyone was asleep and left before everyone woke up.

One night, around midnight, Inuyasha walked in and lay down. Kagome was still awake and didn't bother to talk to Inuyasha, that was, until the silence became too much for Kagome to handle.

"What's with your lately Inuyasha?"

"Nothing."

"Last time you said that, it wasn't anything. And hell, I still don't know what the hell was wrong!"

"Just drop it Kagome."

"I will not just 'drop it'!" Kagome yelled.

"Stop your yelling, bitch."

"Bitch!?" Kagome yelled, getting louder. "I am not the bitch here Inuyasha! I am trying to care about you ad you won't let anyone in! Not since Kikyou left!" Kagome was now standing up.

"Keh… you think this is all about Kikyou, don't you?"

"What else would it be about? You didn't care about anyone but her and now she's gone! I don't why you didn't go with her to hell since you're just moping around here anyways!"

Inuyasha jumped up and Kagome was against the wall in a matter of seconds. Her hands pinned above her head.

"This isn't about Kikyou!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face, which was as stern as he had ever seen it.

"Then what the hell is it about! You don't come here until late at night, you leave before everyone is awake, so what the hell is this about!?"

"You!" Inuyasha yelled. "It's all about you!"

Kagome's face was now covered in shock. "What… what do you mean 'it's all about you'?" She asked, he voice now calm.

"I'm not around because of you Kagome!"

"Would you prefer I left then? Went home to my era?"

"No!"

"Then what the hell do you want from me?!"

"I want you!"

Kagome was silent.

"I want you Kagome! I want you to love me! I want you to care for me more than a friend! I love you and I tried to tell you that at your house weeks ago yet it never came out! I didn't go to hell with Kikyou because I love you, I don't love her anymore and she understood that! I don't want to be with anyone but you Kagome! I have loved you ever since the first day I saw you!" Inuyasha yelled.

Kagome was still silent.

"Will you please say something!" Inuyasha yelled again. When Kagome didn't say anything, he let go of her arms and stopped pinning her against the wall. Kagome fell to her knees. Inuaysha was walking out of the hut.

The scene was going through Kagome's mind over and over again.

_I don't want to be with anyone but you Kagome! I have loved you ever since the first day I saw you!_

Kagome's breathe quickened.

_I have loved you ever since the first day I saw you!_

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha turned around to face her before he finished walking out the door.

"I love you too Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha halted and turned around again. "You… you what?"

"I love you!" Kagome was on the verge of tears. "I love you more than what you can imagine! I love you and only you and I have since I saw you on that tree!" Kagome stood up.

"You… you love me?" Inuyasha asked again.

Kagome only nodded and in a second she was pinned again the wall of the hut again with Inuyasha's lips moving on hers. Kagome kissed Inuyasha back and smiled in the kiss.

After a few seconds, Inuyasha pulled away and stared at Kagome. He was smiling and looked happier than what Kagome had ever seen him. He then continued to rest his chest over Kagome's heart and his hands wrapped around her back.

Inuyasha sighed and then pulled away, yet he kept his arms around Kagome. "Kagome… Kagome, I want you. I want you to be mine and let no other demon touch you."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. She and never been wanted by anyone, and she never thought Inuyasha would be the one to want her.

"I would understand if you don't want me, after all, I am just a filthy half-breed." Inuyasha's smile turned into a frown.

"Of course I want you! Why wouldn't I?" Kagome said happily. "I want you too Inuyasha."

"Do you know what way I want you though Kagome? The way that I want you… there is no going back."

"I know… and I want that. I want to be with no-one but you forever."

"You would outlive your mother Kagome. I don't think you understand that."

"I don't care Inuyasha." Kagome smiled. "I want to be with you… body and soul."

After Kagome said that, she was pressed against Inuyasha again, yet this time he was kissing her with earnest. After Inuyasha pulled away again, he kissed down her cheek bone and down to the crook of her neck and lightly bit it.

Kagome gasped. "Inuyasha… what are you doing?"

"Teasing my bitch." Inuyasha said seductively and then continued his journey, exploring every part of Kagome's neck, getting gasps from her when he hit a pleasure spot.

While Inuyasha was busy kissing her neck, his hands were doing something else. They were wandering up and down the bare of her back, causing Kagome arch into him even more.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome said between gasps. "Are you sure you want me?"

Kagome got her answer by Inuyasha pulled her waist harder to her so she could feel him.

"Does it feel like I'm sure Kagome?"

Inuyasha then picked her up and laid her down on the blankets that were spread on the floor, laying on top of her. He then smiles as he started to lift up the hem of her shirt, revealing her smooth stomach. Once it was all the way off, Inuyasha could only stare.

With Inuyasha just staring at her, Kagome instantly covered herself with her hands.

Inuyasha growled and pulled her hands off of her and pinned them above her head. "Don't you dare hide your body from me Kagome, you are beautiful." Inuyasha leaned down and kissed in-between Kagome's breasts. "Now what is this contraption that is hiding the rest form me?" Inuyasha said while looking at Kagome's bra. Before Kagome could answer, Inuyasha ripped it off of her and then smiled. "Now that's better."

Inuyasha then instantly took one of her nipples into his mouth, nibbling and sucking. Getting moans from Kagome. While he was giving one breast that treatment, he used his hands to work on the other.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned.

"What is it Kagome? Do you want _more_?" Inuyasha said after removing his mouth from Kagome's skin.

Kagome only nodded and Inuyasha smiled. "As you wish my bitch."

Inuyasha's hand then journeyed down to the hem of Kagome's pants. He messed with the button and zipper a little bit and then when he got it undone, he slowly pulled them down to reveal a fully naked Kagome.

"Kami…" Inuyasha said out loud and kissed Kagome's stomach, sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

Kagome's hands were in the back of Inuyasha's hair, and when he started to kiss down her stomach, she reached for Inuyasha's ears and started to rub them, getting a purring sound from Inuyasha's throat.

Kagome smiled and then continued to rub his ears.

"You know, I can't continued when you're doing this to me Kagome." Inuyasha said, moving his lips on Kagome's skin.

"Well, you're wearing too many cloths…"

"Well, what're you going to do about that?" Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome smiled and then flipped Inuyasha onto his back and untied his shirt and then removed it. Kagome stared at his bare chest and then started to kiss up and down it, getting moans from Inuyasha. However, Kagome made the mistake of biting at the crook of his neck which got Inuyasha to growl and flip her over, him in-between her legs.

Although Inuyasha still had his pant on, Kagome could feel his length rubbing against her sex, and she closed her eyes, grinding against him. Inuyasha's reaction was different than what Kagome thought.

Inuyasha held down her hip and went down between her legs and started to kiss up them, getting Kagome to buck her hips, only to have him hold her down. When he got closer to her sex, Inuyasha slid a finger into her.

Kagome moaned at the pleasure that he was giving her, having him pump his fingers in and out of her, him getting closer and closer to her warmth.

Inuyasha loved hearing Kagome call out his name in ecstasy; he didn't know how much longer he could take before he took her then and there. He could smell he arousal spike with each kiss that he got closer to her dripping sex.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned as she bucked her hips, trying to get him to stop teasing her. "Will you stop teasing me now? I want you…"

"Now, Kagome, I thought you wanted to be teased. And that's what you're going to get." Inuyasha said and then slipped his tongue into her, lapping up all of her juices. "Scream my name Kagome… scream my name…" Inuyasha said.

Kagome was getting close to her climax and she knew Inuyasha could tell. His licking her, eating her out was too much for her to handle.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed as she reached her climax.

Inuyasha licked her clean and then smiled. He slowly kissed up her body and then smashed his lips onto Kagome's.

Kagome could taste herself when Inuyasha slid his tongue into her mouth, but she didn't care. She was to caught up in what he had just done to her for her to care.

"Did you enjoy that Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered in Kagome's ear.

All Kagome could do was nod and then smirk. "Yea… I did." Kagome said, trying to catch her breath. "But now, now it's your turn."

Kagome flipped Inuyasha over and smiled seductively. "You will wish that you never teased me Inuaysha…"

Kagome then started to kiss down Inuyasha's neck and chest and then back up again. Smiling as she did. While she was kissing down his chest, her hand glided over Inuyasha's length, causing him to gasp every time she did so.

Kagome's hands then preceded to untie his pants as well. She then pulled them down and smiled at his revealed length.

"Wow…" Kagome whispered. She then kissed down to his length and then to tease him, she took the top of it into her mouth, getting a low moan from Inuyasha. Every time she went down, she took in a little more of him into her mouth, enjoying the sounds that he made when she did so.

Soon Kagome was moving up and down his length as fast as she could and Inuyasha was moving with her mouth, moaning at the please that she was giving him.

When Inuyasha was about to release into her mouth, Kagome pulled away, causing him not to.

"Bitch…" Inuyasha muttered.

Kagome just smiled and went up to Inuyasha and kissed him passionately on the lips. She then pulled away and went to Inuyasha's ears. She nibbled one and then whispered. "I want you now Inuyasha… I want you to take me as yours…"

Inuyasha flipped Kagome over, breathing heavily. He was in-between her legs and he positioned himself at her entrance.

"This'll hurt you know…" Inuyasha whispered.

"I know…" Kagome said as Inuyasha slowly entered her.

When Inuyasha got to her barrier, he stopped. "You ready?"

Kagome nodded, preparing for the pain.

Inuyasha broke her barrier with one quick thrust. Kagome's nails dug into Inuyasha's back, and her face showed pain, yet she did not yell.

Inuyasha leaned down and kissed Kagome's forehead. "Tell me when you're ready for me to start moving Kagome…"

After a few minutes, Kagome started to wiggle her hips to show Inuyasha that she was ready.

Inuyasha started to move slowly at first, for her to get used to his size; he hadn't gone fully into her for fear of hurting her even more than what she was.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome moaned as Inuyasha pulled out and then slammed right back in.

Inuyasha buried his face into Kagome chest, sucking on one of her nipples while using his hands on the other. "Kagome…" Inuyasha grunted.

Inuyasha was slowly making the pace faster just so he could hear Kagome moan louder. With each thrust, both of them got closer to their climax.

"Faster… harder…" Kagome moaned and Inuyasha did as she commanded. He slammed into her harder and was moving as demon like speed and Kagome's moans were getting louder.

To Inuyasha's surprise, Kagome was keeping up the pace with him, not missing a beat.

He could smell Kagome's climax coming as well as his, so he went as fast and hard as he could into her.

Kagome reached her climax before Inuyasha did and screamed his name, not caring if anyone could hear the task that they were doing.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed.

After a matter of seconds after Kagome came, Inuyasha did as well, releasing his seed into her. When he did so, he bit Kagome where her neck and shoulder met, marking her as his.

Panting, Inuyasha rolled off of Kagome and pulled her into a hug.

"I love you Kagome."

Kagome smiled. "I love you too Inuyasha."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Before Inuyasha could do something, Kagome was on him again.

"Again." Is all she said.

Inuyasha smirked. His length was hard all over again an pressing against her entrance.

"Again?" He asked.

The only answer he got was Kagome putting him inside of her warmth.

"Yes, again."

**A/N: So how did you like it you pervs? Lol, this was my first one-shot fanfic, so be nice. Also review please! If you liked this, I would suggest some other of mine, however, I wrote them when I was younger, so the grammar is HORRIBLE! Lol, well, now to get back to more writing! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
